DC/DC converters may output a voltage that is lower, higher or the same as the input voltage. Their performance depends in part on the DC resistance (DCR) of the inductor in the converter circuit. DCR is attributed to the construction of the inductor (e.g., the resistance of the wire used in the winding, the number of windings, etc.). While low DCR inductors are more efficient (e.g., dissipate less power through heat), the lower resistance may cause problems when trying to provide current feedback for controlling the DC/DC converter. In particular, the lower the DCR the more difficult it becomes to measure current through the inductor. To circumvent this problem, inductor current may be “approximated” through DC resistance current censing. DC current Sensing places a resistor-capacitor (RC) network in parallel with the inductor to simulate the inductor current. However, the RC network must be “tuned” (e.g., the component values of the RC network must be selected) based on the characteristics of the inductor. Thus, in addition to the need to reconfigure the RC network whenever the inductor is replaced, problems may also arise during operation. For example, fast-switching pulse-width modulation (PWM) frequencies may cause parasitic capacitance in the circuit and/or temperature increases in the inductor may cause inductor characteristic changes, impacting the accuracy of DC resistance current sensing.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.